Untitled
by E037407
Summary: A time-travel story opening.


Harry Potter stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ just in time to receive his future soul, memories and consciousness. He blinked before sighing. Harry wondered how he died this time. The last memory was blurry and it would take a ritual or a memory sharpening potion to make it clear, but he supposed he could just ask Hermione to use legimency on him to find out the jist of what happened.

Harry let a put-out-pout slide onto his lips as he surveyed the people on the platform. This sucked; he didn't want to repeat his first few years at Hogwarts again. His hormones hadn't properly developed yet and his body couldn't handle alcohol for a while, what's worse was that in the first few years he was put in situations that were life-threatening, and if he used some of the power he had gained over dozens of these 'life resets', he could, and would, be labeled dark, and 'evil', and god knows he doesn't want to go through that… again.

Harry saw Neville turn away from his Gran and glare at the red train. Then Neville's eyes locked onto his own. He felt a shiver run up his spine (not the good kind) at the look he gave him. Harry shrugged internally; Neville was usually upset when starting a reset after which one of them was murdered. But how did Neville know it was Harry who was the one to die. It could easily have been Hermione or Ron, Harry hadn't seen either of them last reset, and had only heard of what they'd got up to. 'Kinky sluts.'

"Neville? Neville?! Are you listening to me?" Neville shot her 'the glare'.

"No." He grabbed his trunk and threw it over his shoulder with humbling ease and stalked towards the train.

"Get back here young man! Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you! Neville?!"

Harry rolled his eyes, 'typical Augusta'. He looked at his own trunk warily. He shrugged and opened Hedwig's cage so his owl could get out, then he just left the trolley and all his things sitting in front of the barrier and walked off. He heard a crash and the Weasley Matriarch's cursing followed him as he walked towards the train. He passed Fred and George who were staring open mouthed at him and the red faced Percy who was trying to set him on fire with his glare. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered 'every time' under his breath.

Harry watched as his familiar flew out of the station and to freedom. Harry stood there for a moment and considered doing the same. Could he really be bothered with Hogwarts _again_? There were so many other things he could do with this life. Like become a muggle policeman, or a writer, or maybe, just maybe, he could be a gigolo this time around. Harry giggled at the thought, earning a weird look from a third year Hufflepuff.

But no, he only got to be a Hogwarts student for seven years at the most each reset, and he was determined to make the most of them. So gathering his considerable confidence he strolled towards the train while trying to ignore the cats that seemed intent on tripping him up.

He found a compartment with four, unattractive, and dangerous looking seventh year Slytherin boys and sat down. They looked down at the little first year in mild disgust while his smile beamed up at them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry grabbed a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and shoved them all into his mouth to the delight of his companions. A roar of laughter sounded around him as he choked on the different tastes. Yaxley slapped him on the back and said, "Nice one _mongrel_!"

The others agreed while Harry grimaced. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea he ever had. But he'd never shared a train ride with these particular future Death Eaters before. Besides, they weren't so bad once you understood their sense of humor, although, they did insist on calling him a '_mongrel_' at every opportunity. It wasn't his fault his mother was a muggleborn. In fact, Harry was rather pleased she was a muggleborn; at least it meant that Harry wasn't an inbred like his father.

One of the boys who Harry only knew as Selwyn, or 'Sel-win', as Harry pronounced it, tossed Harry a pumpkin pasty, "it'll get rid of the taste," he said. Harry knew better than to believe him, but really, what's the worst that could've happened, kill him? Ha! As he bit into it he felt the charm take effect. Sel-win must have been very inventive to create this as a seventh year.

The Weasley twins were usually fifth years before they began experimenting with adding human transfiguration into their prank charms, and they were near geniuses when it came to creating new things. So Sel-win must've been at least in the same league as them.

The charm did something to his hair, but that almost felt like a side-effect. The main purpose of the charm became clear when realized he was missing a rather important part of his anatomy, he had changed genders. It wasn't permanent, in fact it would probably only last a few minutes at best, still, it was a very complicated bit of spell work. Harry was impressed. So impressed that he didn't use his internal magic to flush the foreign charm out of his system immediately, he decided to let them have their fun at his expense for a while longer yet.

The Yaxley heir barked out a laugh, "You're not a _mongrel_ anymore, bitch!" Yaxley drew an arm around Harry's neck and pulled him to the Slytherin's side in a rough imitation of a hug. His now long hair fell into his face and he could see it had changed to an electric blue color.

After the effects of the charm had worn off the Slytherins began mocking each other instead of the small first year. Harry saw Thorfinn Rowle use a switching charm on a pasty Graham Gamp was about to eat. Gamp's hair changed to a bright yellow while it also turned him into a very unattractive woman. Harry thought his curves looked nice at least, especially since he became exaggeratingly well endowed.

"Nice tits, Gamp." commented Selwyn.

"There isn't any chance you'll be willing to raise that robe of yours and show me a good time is there?" asked Yaxley with an almost innocent expression.

"This'll wear off in about five minutes, but I suppose that's all the time you'll need, eh, Yaxley?" replied Graham with a sneer.

"Is that a yes?" He asked while placing a hand on Gamp's thigh. Gamp slapped the hand before it could get to its destination which seemed to be Graham's special place. Harry ate another chocolate frog to the sound of Gamp slapping away Yaxley's wondering hands.

It was another hour before one Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy swaggered in with his body guards behind him. "So it's true, Harry Potter really is in this compartment."

Harry noticed that Yaxley's eyes hardened and the playful attitude of room was replaced by an unpleasant vibe. "What of it firstie?" asked Selwyn.

Draco's gaze narrowed. "I just wanted to introduce myself. Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said jabbing his thumb at both of them in turn. He sat down uninvited and offered his hand to Harry. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry spared a glance to Rowle who looked displeased at having Malfoy sat next to him. "Hi," said Harry with a small wave. Gamp snorted and Draco looked insulted.

Draco, while showing his usual lack of survival instinct gritted his teeth and glared at Graham. "I don't need to ask your name. Seventh year, red hair, second-hand clothes, you must be Gamp. My father has told me all about you, the great grandson of a filthy muggle." Gamp sucked in a sharp breath and looked away. Yaxley's facial expression turned from hard to murderous while the other two Slytherin's looked at Gamp in surprise.

For the first time in a very long while, Harry actually felt real irritation at the Malfoy heir. "You sicken me." said Harry while looking straight at Draco.

Draco's focus shifted back to Harry. "What did you say?" Draco made no attempt to hide the indignation in his voice. "You better mind your manners, Potter, or you'll go the same way as your parents." Every time they had a confrontation on the train he stated something like that. 'He must rehearse his insults or something.'

"Is that a threat, you little shit?!" shouted Yaxley as he stood, towering over the paler than usual Malfoy. Harry's eyebrows rose in bemusement. Yaxley the future Death Eater was defending him against _Malfoy_ of all people? That had certainly never happened before.

Selwyn stood as well, "If you mess with the _mongrel_, you'll be messing with us too."

Draco gulped before rallying whatever courage, cough, stupidity he had inside that scrawny body and replied, "You're all supposed to be _Slytherins_! Don't tell me the noble house is infested with mudblood lovers, because that's what he IS! A Mudblood!"

"I know exactly what he is and isn't _Malfoy_!" 'Oh dear.' Selwyn had his wand out. As amusing as this was Harry decided to let it run its course. Never in all his lifetimes had this situation happened before and Harry really wanted to know what happened next.

The patented Malfoy sneer made its first appearance of the reset, "When my father hears about thi-" He was cut off from making his favorite quote by one of Thorfinn Rowle's large hands wrapping its way around Draco's neck.

Rowle pulled Draco close and snarled directly into his face, "Your father isn't going to hear shit about any of us. Is that clear, you wretch. Not a fucking word, and if I hear even a whisper about of any of this reaching your _father_, I'm going to make you wish you were never born." Rowle threw Draco to the floor then kicked him in the side. "Get out of here firstie!"

Holding his arm close to his chest, Draco was quick to comply and fled the compartment.

Slowly, everyone turned to face Gamp. "Have you got something to tell us, Graham?" asked Selwyn. "Something about a muggle Grandfather, perhaps?"

"Err…" Gamp squirmed in his chair.

"It's not that bad of a thing is it?" started Harry. "He may have a muggle grandparent, but I have two!" The four Slytherins looked at Harry as if he was unbalanced in the head.

"Listen, it's not as bad as it sounds, my Great-grandmother wasn't a bloodtraitor, she just got raped by a muggle, and since my Grandmother was magical they just decided to let her live." The other three Slytherins nodded their heads in sympathetic understanding.

Harry blinked, "so it's better that she was raped rather than become a bloodtraitor?"

Rowle glanced at Yaxley before turning his attention to Harry. "Well, yeah."

"Oh…" It seems it would take a _lot_ more effort to turn these Death Eaters into productive members of society than he thought. He would also have to corner Draco and _Obliviate_ him, Lucius would use any excuse to get involved in Hogwarts affairs, and his son getting bullied by seventh years would defiantly cause his wrath to rain down upon the school, and that was never fun.

_**A/N**__** Time travel is a plot I've wanted to write for a while now but I just can't seem to get it right. Although I like this first chapter, I can't see it going anywhere, and it would be boring to continue seeing as according to the main idea, everything has already happened many times before. **_

_**However, I might come back to this AU if I have a rather outrageous plot bunny that can't fit into any of my other ongoing stories. Since the consequences don't really exist in this fic. **_


End file.
